Withered Roses
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: Life isn't as cut and dry as many assume. Take a look at Steven Universe, as he reflects his on upbringing and see how it can affect the decisions that he makes in the present, when he decides to pay his mother a visit. Lemons will be present.
1. Rising

**_A/N (07/04): Hello guys. Here I go again when another fan fiction for you. Right now, I am slowly drawing myself into a hangover, after 2 days straight drinking and barely any sleep. Honestly, I do enjoy writing these from time to time and this one is from request from a friend on Wattpad, so I hope you enjoy and maybe someone out there forgives me for the things I have done to a close friend of mine. This story is told mainly from Steven's perspective but I'm doing third person for the first bit and see how it goes. I don't know if I'm going to make this more than a chapter or 2, heck it might go to 3 but don't expect too much out of it that being said I like to think my followers, my readers, and the silent majority of the people are tuned into my fanfiction, so without further ado let me tell my tale. The tale of how a child of light can carry a dark shadow. Oh yeah, Happy Independence Day. I'm happy to follow in the footsteps of great people who fought for my chance at a free life._**

**Withered Roses**

It started like any other day for Steven Universe. He woke up, laid in bed for five minutes to get the energy to start the day, used the bathroom and performed his hygiene (or as he liked to call it; "Shit, Shower, and Shave.") He stepped out of the latrine while drying out his mane and went into the closet for his go-to outfit, blue jeans, pink sandals, and that old black shirt his father left him a few years ago. Although he didn't want to ruin the design of it, because of sentimental value, but he thought changing the yellow star with a pink one was a nice way of making it he's new signature design, while honoring his music legacy. Steven stood in front of his mirror once more before giving off a satisfied grin. It, however, fell when he pondered on what today had instore for him. See, today was a special day for the young adult, for it was the day he was going to finally reconnect with his mother, Rose Quartz. However, to a good majority of the city, she is known as Pink Diamond.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, he never really saw a lot of his mother growing up. Well, in person that is, there was always the occasional poster that hung on buildings and signs. In his early years, Steven grew up with only his father as the only parent in his life, and he never really questioned it. Why would he? He grew up home-schooled and thought of his father to be an awesome guy. He could play guitar, owned a small business (it was a Car Wash, but still), and gave great life advice, even for a very laid back person. That however didn't stop him from wondering. Asking about the lady in that big painting that hung over the front door. Who was Rose? Why did she have pink hair? Why was it that Greg sometimes cried over her whenever he thought his son was asleep? Father didn't really talk about his mother all that much. He didn't think it was the right time, after all he is just a boy. However, said boy finally got his answer when he was 10, unfortunately it wasn't on the best of circumstances. A few months after Christmas, Greg suffered a heart attack. It was a surprise to Steven, and everyone involved with the 28-year-old man. Some say it was work related, other say it was his diet of pork chops and beef franks. If you were to ask Steven now, it was a broken heart. As Mr. Universe laid on his deathbed, he asked for his son. His father reached out and held his son's hand. He told him that he was proud to have a son like him, that he would never change a thing about how his life went. He asked that he be nice to the people around him, mind the ones that are for but also against his better interest. Finally, as his eyes slowly began to drupe for one last time, he asked that he don't hate his mother for not being here and there. Even in death's embrace, Greg still held a smile. That was the final nail in the coffin, and at that moment, Steven broke down over his father's cold, lifeless, hand. He barely understood what was going on, but it didn't buffer the blow. Steven kissed and covered his father's head in tears. Maybe he thought, if he saw the pain and love he had felt, it would've willed just a few extra moments of life in him. But, no, Greg laid lifeless on the bed, leaving only his son to grieve…

* * *

The funeral was like any other. Simple church. Simple priest. Simple town with simple folk. Simply, it was a simple burial for a simple man, but to Steven, he was extraordinary. A man who was engrossed in wealth yet chose to lead a life of casual living. Maybe that's why after the service, only Steven stayed to watch his father get put into the ground. It was kinda funny, Steven never fully believed that Greg was dead until this moment. He expected his father to rise out of the casket like a zombie, and prank the city into a panic, only he wasn't in on the joke. Or maybe that was just hope. Hope doesn't have to be realistic, just imaginatively possible. But, unfortunately, Reality tends to have strict rules when it comes to life, especially when it must end. After saying some words of appreciation to the grave, he began to take his leave, the pitter-patter of the rain masking his tears. When he approached the entrance; he was stopped by a black cab. It struck him as a surprise, but it was the first in many blows. A man in a fancy black suit got out of the driver seat, walked behind the car, and opened the rear passenger-side door in front of Steven, and from there, out came a tall woman in a white dress. She had black umbrella covering her head, as if she wants to hide it for whatever reason. She slowly walked toward him, the tick-tock of her heels sounding at a crawl. She stood as over him. He noted that she was very pretty and smelled of flowers. His eyes noticed a tuft of light pink hair.

"My, how you've grown, Steven." She said softly.

At that moment he suddenly knew who this was, and for the second time today he was crying. She cradled her child in a tear driven embrace. She missed her baby and it was clear that it was far too long since they had seen each other.

* * *

...

'_Why must resolutions come from impactful climaxes?'_ Steven sighed as he grabbed his keys. It was an hour drive to the airport. After wiping away a stray tear, he left, taking care to lock his door. He jumped in his burgundy Cadillac and started the trip to Rose.

* * *

**_Tags will change as story progresses. Please leave a comment. -NNW(EcriteExpert)_**


	2. Running

The drive there wasn't very eventful. No super hyped song played on the radio. No police cruisers flying down the long stretch of highway. Now that he thought about it, there were barely any cars on the ride. It kinda gave Steven a feeling of isolation. Maybe he shouldn't have done this alone, and he was beginning to wish that he brought someone with him. Garnet would've have been a great choice. Even Amethyst could provide some support. Hell, maybe even Pearl mi-… Oh second thought I should have left it at Amethyst. Yeah, she was would have been enough. Steven grew tired of the radio silence, so turned it on, letting the first thing that came play.

_Look up here, I'm in heaven  
I got scars that can't be seen.  
I got drama, can't be stolen._

"It's better than the silence, at least. *sigh* How long is this drive anyway?"

* * *

It's right after the funeral that Steven would meet his mother, Rose. They rode in the cab towards Rose's summer home. It was a modest two-story house that sat in front of the water. Steven noted that it was weird that the first floor was complete brick walls on all sides, and that you had to enter from the set of stairs that lead to a deck on the second floor. Rose informed him that they had already cleared out his stuff of Greg's old dwelling. That sort of stung the little boy. He at least wanted to see the old place after funeral. He figured he would have to move somewhere else, but he told he have more time to look through somethings. Old pictures. Those cool mittens he kept from when he was 5 that clearly outgrown. The bed where is shared his last few moments with father. Or the stain of the living room wall that resembled a turkey (that he may or not have created with his own hands at the age 6). Well, he figured that he better gets a look at his new home. He attempted to leave his mother's lap, but she quickly tightens.

"Please, give me a few minutes, Steven." She said with a shaken whisper.

She was understandably sad. Steven didn't say a word. He just laid back her frame, with back of his head rested against her chest. He didn't know what else to do. He never really knows a whole lot about this woman. Yeah, this was his mom, but that really was the extent of his knowledge of her. So, he stares off into the rain, and as quickly as that a few minutes turned to 15. The feeling of her heartbeat, and the sound of the raindrops, and the crash of the ocean was very soothing. He never realized how exhausted he was from all the crying. A good nap was in order. His eyes deserved a little rest.

* * *

He woken in an unfamiliar place. It wasn't the new house, the sounds of car horns blaring around outside was a giveaway. This must have been a hotel of sorts. Slowly, he rose from the bed, trying to fully take in his surroundings. That's when he noticed Rose sitting at the end of the bed, watching him since he been sleeping. Well, that's _not _weird at all. They both stared at each other, Steven was a bit nervous to say anything, and he could see from the blush on her cheeks and way she twiddled her thumbs, she was too. There were questions hanging on the edge of his tongue, he just didn't know how to get them out. Who are you? Are you really my mother? Did you dye your hair because your name is Rose? Why didn't you ever come around while I was growing up? Something in Steven found the strength to speak, and with it he asked the question that held a lot of weight on his mind. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get it out.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh. I-it's passed the door on your right, Steven."

"Thanks." Hopping off the bed, he quickly walked to relieve himself.

He found his mother standing in the doorway of the latrine, tears streaming down her cheeks, breathing hiccupping as she failed to stop the pain from coming forth.

"Do you hate me, Steven?" She forced out.

He was as puzzled as he was surprised by the question. Hate? The word never came to his mind when he looked at her. Wonder? Yes. Mystery? Sure, it was there. Beauty was also thrown around. But hate wasn't in the young boy's vocabulary.

"No, I don't hate you. I never hated anyone in my life." He gave her leg a hug, in hopes to comfort her.

She stared at him. He didn't know why she looked at him like that. Did he do something wrong, or did she not like being touched? She suddenly reached down and picked him up in the air. She kissed his forehead, and, with a sigh, she smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm so happy that you're really here, Steven. You don't know how heavy of a weight this was to carry all these years, my son. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all those years. I promise to make it up to you, Steven. As God as my witness I swear I always have loved you my son. I always wanted us to be together, like a family, Steven."

She seemed genuinely honest about how she felt. She is smiling now which meant that she was going to be okay. "It's fine. You probably had a lot of things to do, right mom?"

"Sure, baby. But don't worry. I'm going to make up as much time as I can with you. Is there's anything want? Anything short of the world is yours, just say the word."

"I don't know. Right now, I just want to spend some time with you."

"You really are your father's child."

* * *

The reunion was only to last for so long. Steven learned lots about his mother. She was a cover artist, where she would take songs by other artists and give her own music style to it. Studios loved her angelic voice and she was picked by so many; she barely had a lot of moments to herself. It was during this time that Rose met his father, Greg. Rose said she didn't think much of the man at first. He was a young aspiring artist looking for his big break. He was 18 at that time, and cocky like a M-4 on auto. She thought of as just that. A cocky little man with his head in the stars, and feet of the ground. So, when he asked her to lunch one day at the studio, she was so amused, she stifled a laugh and took him up on his offer. She learned on their "first date" that there was more to Greg than she originally thought. While cocky and easy-going, he did have a certain charm to his character. He was quite a gentleman, as she recalled, and she was surprised that he didn't flaunt his success or money around, rather donating it and giving a decent amount to the charities and less fortunate in the local area. After that encounter she continued to see him more and more. After a month or two dating she was overjoyed to here that she was pregnant with Steven. The studios however didn't take the news very well, and Greg was laid off as a result. Rose didn't like the fact that had happen to his father. Worst yet, they asked that she put the child up for adoption. She rejected the option. However, the studios threatened to drop her from her labels if she decided to keep it. She was in a tight spot. If she kept her child, she wouldn't be able to provide the best for her child. But if she gave up her baby, she'd mostly never see them again. Thankfully, Greg offered a solution. He would take care of him while she continued her career. He didn't ask for anything in return, after all, this was his child. He figured that it was his responsibility to be there for him. Rose thanked Greg for everything that he was about to do. When it was time for Rose to leave her child, she was distraught. She gave one last tearful goodbye to the love of her life, and the result of their union. She claimed that she always wanted to visit, but the studio moved 1000 miles away from them, and with Greg's encouragement, she continued her dream. Only it wasn't as glamorous as it used to be.

* * *

After a couple of days, Rose brought Steven back to the new house. Steven initial reaction to the interior was complete awe. It was so big. So many rooms and pictures of his mother hung all over the place. He remembers thinking that there was no way all these rooms could fit inside just one house. But of course, the inevitable was bound to the come visit them. Days after Steven moved into his new home, Rose came by his room. She placed a pink stone amulet with a gold band around his neck told him that she was going away for a while and didn't know when she would return. She brought in three strangers that she said were close friends of her. Their names were Garnet, Amethyst, and…

* * *

"Oh, I do believe that is it right there." Steven slowly pulled up along the entrance of the Airport. After scanning for a few minutes, he found his way to his mother. And she looked the same as she did, all those, some odd, years ago. Still beautiful, yet the feeling of wonder and mystery were not present this time. She was a little shorter than remembered mind you, but all and all, pretty much the same.

"Hey, son. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said peering up to meet his eyes.

"Hey Rose. Let's get going." Steven picked up her suitcase, turned towards his car and walked at a brisk pace. Rose, slowly, trailed along.

They entered the car without a word. The silence continued as the two were on the highway. Once again sick of the awkward silence of the car, Steven reached for the radio, only for Rose to take hold of his hand. He casually turned his gaze from the empty highway and looked at his mother as she looked at his hand, stroking the suntan of his ring finger. Part of him wanted to rip his hand out of her soft palms as if they were covered in acid, but he told himself to play nice.

"Do you hate me, my son?" She asked.

He now knew what it meant to hate a person. To wish them away. To not have a connect or attachment to them. To be unphased if you were told that they were dying. That was his definition of it anyway.

"I don't know how to answer that one, Rose."

"[silent wail] Oh, God." She said as her grip stay firm on his hand but covered her face with her right palm.

Steven sighed at her and he focused his eyes back on the road. It was only 15 minutes' drive to the summer home.

'_I going to need a drink to get through this one.' _They both thought.

_**Thanks for tuning in. See ya next time. -NNW(EcriteExpert)**_


	3. Built Up Tension

"{moaning}Steven. F-fuck, yes. That's it, baby, right there. Ahh! Mmmmf! Ahh! Cum for me, please God, just cum in me! Aaaa FUCK! I can feel it. Douse that fire in my belly, baby. Ahh *guffaws* More, I need more of your fat dick! *guffaws* You're so fucking good."

'_God, she makes dirty words sound pretty.'_

_If you call me at all,_

_Don't tell me that I'm ordinary._

_Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave,_

_And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read,_

Steven looked up at the older woman that was panting, fiercely and wildly on top of him. Steven was spent but she just keeps going, raising her waist up and down over his manhood. He knew that whatever that peak of endorphins that rushed through his entire body and had just flown into his new lover was his climax, but he wondered; Did she ever get there? He wasn't sure if that mess of irrational speech was because he was doing something right, or maybe he needed to work on something. Either way, he was completely silent through the entire course, except for the occasional grunts and warning to the was "close", and felt that it was best to let her lead the way, after all she seemed to know what she was doing (he could vouch for that one). That way she danced on top of him was hypnotic. The playful teasing, she did to him lit a hidden fire in his body. That disheveled hair of her as it cascaded over us was a work of art, only second to her beautifully flushed face. All Steven could do now was place a kiss on her forehead, and profuse his love for her, and his appreciation for her body this night. As she rode out her night in bliss.

_Turn off this light, call my name,_

_Don't talk, just ride,_

_Who wouldn't let you be all about,_

_About me._

_I'm only trying to work this out_

He never had been so nervous, yet so high even in his entire life. Sex was exhilarating. It was sweeter than any dessert, and more savory than any meal he has ever eaten. The sensation of it all left him sore, exhausted, and yet wanting more. He never thought that she was would be his first. Hell, he never thought she would ever have sex with him. She a maid for a lack of better words. She knew him since his was 10, and she always treated in a very way. Instead of a caregiver She loved to tease him especially after he turned 16, Steven can see it as clear as the grin as that she held on her whenever walk out of the shower with a towel covering her waist but held another one rolled up around her neck. She would always give him seductive looks, and even say the dirtiest things to get him riled up. He swore back then he hated it, but he knew a part of him enjoyed the idea of this beauty woman held feels for him, despite that fact his was still a minor going into his junior. It was summer day that he found her in the foyer, there she held bottle of Peach Crown Royal, A small bottle of Hennessy, a half-eaten cake, two used shot glasses, and the unhappiest look he ever seen on her. Music was playing in the background.

_Only they can't see where this gonna end,_

_They all think I'm crazy. But to me, it's perfect sense._

She rushed over to him as he entered. She bawled her eyes out into his light blue shirt, and he held her. It was then she confided in him that she was lonely. She didn't care for the money she had, or stockpiles of dessert she could have a request. She wanted the one thing that money couldn't truly, a person that would love her. It stabbed at his heart to see her like this. She deserved better. But what could he do? He was just boy, and this was a full-grown woman. She was more traversed, more experienced in this world. And if it was tearing at her like this, what he could expect when it was his time? He cradled her and carried her to the couch. He held her securely against his frame, and she seemed to calm down. He whispered in it her ear that everything would work out, that he was there for her, and that he always be there for her. Basically, he did nothing.

_(Nothing, nothing)_

_I got nothing. (Nothing, nothing)_

_I got nothing. (Nothing, nothing)_

_I got nothing. (Nothing, nothing)_

"I love you." She said in a drunken slur. She reached at his towards his face.

"I love you too."

"You shouldn't say that, Steven. You don't know what those words do to me. You don't know what 'love' means."

"You're may be right on that one. I don't know what it means have love for someone else. The only love I have ever felt was the one for my father. He was a wonderful man, and when he died, it was like a train crashed in my body. That's the only time a can say I lost love, but that wouldn't be true. Because my love for my father still leaves on in my heart, you see? People can come and go, but if that love you have for them still exist."

"Why can't you be just a few years older?"

"Why would that matter?"

"Because, I wouldn't have to feel guilty."

"Feel guilty about wha-"

She tasted of alcohol and sugar. In other words, and no pun intended, intoxicating. The scent of liquor was heavy, and yet she never seemed more perfect. My lips, cheeks, ears, even my neck was being bombed by those luscious lips. Her arms slipped out of my grasp and snaked their way up and cross my chest.

_I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out._

_It gets you down_

_We've all been there sometimes,_

_But tonight, I'll make you feel beautiful once again_

"Steven, when we do this, your going to swear to somethings. Hell, you might do somethings that you never meant to do."

"Don't follow."

"Just, when everything is said and done, try to mean them."

"Don't worry. I'll love you no matter what."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She gripped at his waistband, pull against his briefs. The air a sort of chill to it, but from the flush of our face, you'd think it was hot.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes." Steven admitted shamefully.

"Saving yourself for that special girl?"

"No. J-just never had an interest in any of the girls at school."

"Shame."

"How come?"

"The fact that you haven't experience that high school sweetheart, and you're going to give it a drunken bimbo."

"Not just a drunken bimbo, you're that special girl who love to tease little boys when you are sober."

"Y-yeah, sorry bout that." She began to trail his member. The anticipation was mind-numbing.

"It's fine. In all honesty, you're the only girl who I really looked at like that. I thought you looked sexy."

"[husky] I'm gonna rock your world."

And rocked it she did. Only, it was rocked in more ways than one.

* * *

_So just close your eyes,_

_Well, honey here comes a lullaby,_

_Your very own lullaby._

_Please let me take you,_

_Out of the darkness and into the light._

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about_

_the easy way out._

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out,_

_Because you're not done._

_You're far too young,_

_And the best is yet to come._

Steven lean against the frame of his bedroom door, staring at the sad drunken mess of a woman that is Rose Quartz. He didn't enjoy it, but he didn't feel compelled to go over there to stop her from drinking more from her 5th bottle. She was a grown woman; she can handle herself. He knew full well that she couldn't do that in the slightest. Maybe that what kept him there; the fear that she would go above just crying. Or maybe he was drunk as well and got bored. Maybe. Just maybe. He should retire for the night. Taking one last glance, he shook his head at the woman he was ashamed to be of relation.

'_My how the does righteous fall?'_

Apparently, they like to hit rock bottom. Maybe if it were Amethyst, he would have brought her to bed. Of course, that was because he still cared deeply for Amethyst. Maybe when Rose leaves, he'll catch up with her. And maybe, they all can be sober and mature this time.

**_I'm surprised that I'm updating this at a good rate. Don't get use to it. Apologies if it seems rushed and short. All the chapters will be revised, eventually. Obviously, this will have more chapters. I just now noticing I'm starting to write the word "and" then using an ampersand. I guess I am maturing. Thanks for reading this mess. Love you guys, please review because I really care about your opinions and love to hear feedbck positive or negatively. 'Til next time. -NNW(EcriteExpert)_**

**_PS: that first paragraph was an accurate piece dialogue I had with one of my exes, who let me use it. But forbade the video. Oh well, lol. We're good drinking buddies now. _**


	4. Peak Climax

**_A/N: Drunk HateFucking Present in this Chapter. Hope it's to your standards interweb._**

Pearl wasn't the type to be up passed 11:00. She also wasn't the type for sad songs. In fact, the closest she got to depressing music was "Für Elise." So, it was a surprise when Steven walked past her quarters and heard "Fat Face" echoing into the hall. As he entered the room, he noticed she was sitting on her bed, staring at the painting that hung on the wall across from her, in her usual outfit of a white-collar top and black bottoms. She didn't seem to notice Steven's intrusion. He stood in the doorframe and gazed at her from afar. There was a strange feeling in the atmosphere of the room. While the entranced, yet blank look of her face spoke peace, the yelling, and defeated tone of the music seemed to express discord.

_Cause I'm telling you,_

_you're all I need._

_I promise you, you're all I see._

_Cause I'm telling you,_

_you're all I need._

_I'll never leave._

_So, you can drag me through Hell,_

_If it meant I could hold your hand._

_I will follow you, cause I'm under your spell,_

_And you can through me through flames._

_I will follow you, I will follow you._

"The relationship in this song is described as dysfunctional."

"True, but I think there's many ways to look at it." She didn't even give a sideward glance in my direction.

"How do you see it then?"

She looked down at her hands, inspecting them as if they had become tainted with something. She balled her left hand into a fist, then return her gaze back to her painting. I made my way over to her bed and sat behind her shaking figure.

"It's clear case of desperation turned to an obsession. The writer expresses emptiness when they are apart from her. They are without purpose and meaning. However, when they are with that one person, they feel like everything else doesn't matter in the slightest. The only the holds any meaning is her and only her. Unable to imagine a world without her, they grow obsessed with her, rather accept death than to be without her. They are willing to do anything, even go through the highest torture imaginable if it was only to maintain that connection with her. Never wanting to be missed or disconnected from her, they are unable to come out of this whirlwind of disharmonious existence. Although…"

"…she is never present in the song, nor have voiced any opposition to their claims and woes, which lead one to believe that she was never aware of the turmoil that was happening in front of her eyes, or didn't care for what was ultimately the death of the writer. If her goals were complete, she could live in harmony…"

"…while the rest of us can suffer in dystopia."

"Music theory at its finest, Ms. Stone."

"Well, I'm happy that all my teachings didn't go to waste on you, Master Steven."

"You know you don't have to call me that? I'm 16, Pearl. I'm not a master over anything here."

_As we wake up in your room,_

_Your face is the first thing I see._

_The first time I've seen love,_

_And the last I'll ever need._

"Forgive me, sir. But you are, ultimately, in charge of our wellbeing here in this home. The maids, guards, even the maintenance workers that till the land, you hold the power to deem whether we are useful to you."

"Pearl…"

"In a sense, you determine our worth, Master Steven."

_You remind her, that your future, would be nothing without her,_

_Never lose her, I'm afraid,_

_Better think of something good to say._

It never really dawned on him that he had the power to judge someone in that manner. It didn't swell him with pride. In fact, it kinda bothered him. Who was he to judge someone so critically? Just because he was basically from money didn't mean he was any better than anyone working here.

'_A man isn't judge by the riches that surround him, but rather, how poor his character is.'_

He remembered his father telling him that at a time and it stuck with him ever since. That why he let Peridot handle the bookkeeping, accounting and other nerdy jargon she said that he didn't fully understand.

_But it's all been done,_

_more than once so I'll keep on trying,_

_Oh God don't let me, be the only one who says…_

"Pearl?"

"Yes, Master Steven?"

"You truly loved Rose, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You used the pronoun "She". While we can assume that it's most likely a female, you didn't use "he" for the writer, even though it's a male singer, you used "they", or "their", leaving it gender neutral. Hell, you didn't even look away from the painting."

_No! At the top of my lungs,_

_There's no such thing as too young._

_When second chances won't leave you alone,_

_Then there's faith in love._

"Steven." Her head hung in disappointment. "Yes, I was- no. I still am deeply in love with your mother. I have loved her ever since I laid eyes on her. Forgive me, Master, but I can't help myself. I always wanted her from the moment I first became her vocal coach 17 years ago. I was fresh out of university and she was my first client. Her voice, her chastity, and the way we danced under those starry nights. She could make any moment magical. I was so used to being in everyone's shadow, but with her, she made me shine brighter than ever before. She was everything to me, Steven. She was as flawless as her stage name."

"She didn't love you back, did she?" That brought the runaway train to a halt and tears began to tear through the porcelain mask she wore.

_She was always the one,_

_I'll repeat it again, the one,_

_No such thing as too young,_

_Red lights flashing,_

_in the car we're kissing in,_

"No. She didn't share the same sentiment."

"You deserved better, Pearl."

"*chuckle* There's nothing better than Rose, Master Steven."

"Did y'all two, you know, ever…"

"Yes. She was my first. And I never regretted a single second of my drunken admission."

"Yet, she didn't have the same resolve."

"Correct."

It dawned on me.

"Did she send you here with me, so she could get away from her infidelity?"

"I taught you well, Master Steven. Very observative. And here I thought only I saw this. Yes, Realization hit me about four years ago."

_Call me crazy,_

_I've always tried to remind her, that the future's_

_Just a few heartbeats away, from disaster._

_I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away._

How could Rose, do this to her. Pearl has been nothing but kind over the years, and never once showed signs of anger or resentment. Although it somewhat bothered him how subservient she was, she never questioned any of this and constantly tried to her best at ever task that was given to her, including raise the son of the one who turned her back on her love.

"Pearl. She doesn't love you. Why still love her?"

Even though tears streamed down her face, she held her content grin.

"It like I said earlier, Master Steven. To no longer have that connection with her, would essentially be the death of me."

"Don't tell me you've…"

"I have thought about it, yes, but I can't bring myself to do so. After all, Master Steven…" She said as she pets his scalp. "…who would teach you about the vast knowledge that is within the world? Besides, I still have my connection to her."

"Really, and what is that?"

"You, silly." She spoke with a smile that he could see the genuine love and admiration behind those glassy eyes.

_No! at the top of lungs,_

_there's no such thing as too young,_

_Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone…)_

At that moment, Steven cried for (and with) her. He never knew the pain that was Pearl Stone. She didn't do anything to be treated like this. She was brought into exile, and she never in the slightest want anything more than to impress the one person that treated her to a world beyond anything she could ever obtain on her own. He began to wonder if the others were in the same boat. He even considered the true nature of his situation.

She tilted he chin up and looked at him questionably.

"Why do you cry for me, Master?"

"You don't deserve what happened to you."

"Oh Steven." She places a kiss on his lips. "Don't you see? I do. I tainted her by telling the truth."

_No at the top of our lungs,_

_there's no such thing as too young,_

_Second chances won't leave you alone_

'_The truth? The fuck you mean. You're being punished for her encouraging you?'_

"She is not a goddess, Pearl. She is not without faults. And you shouldn't have to feel like you're beneath her."

"Can I ask a question, Master Steven?"

"You don't have to call me- "

"Do you see us as equals?"

"What do you mean?! Of course, we are equals, if not, you're my superior."

"Oh, sweet child." She said as she placed a deep kiss on his forehead. "You shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You are more than what you think you are."

Steven then realized that he couldn't convince Pearl. She was locked in her dysfunctional utopia, and the only one that could bring her out was the one she probably would never see again, has far as they were concerned. He hugged his teacher and held tightly, as if he was trying to mend the broken mess that was one of the closest people he had to family.

_(No!)_

_We'll repeat it again,_

_There's no, no such thing as too young,_

_Second chances won't leave you alone,_

_'Cause there is faith in…_

"It's getting late, Master Steven."

"I'm not tired Pearl. Besides, I don't want to leave you here by yourself.

"Then, perhaps I can ask something of you, sir."

"Anything."

"Well, I know about you and your "liking" to Ms. Amethyst."

"How did you know?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious considering how she seems livelier than she used to be. Plus, she told about me it a couple nights ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is the happiest I've seen her. You really made her feel special."

"That's good, I guess."

She crawled on top of him, slightly pinning him to her bed.

"I wish to experience such joy with you, Master." She spoke a quiet manner.

"Ummm. I'm not too experience in that department, Pearl. Amethyst has remained my first and only."

"So is Rose. We can both learn together. Think of it as another one of our little lessons."

"*gulp* S-sure, Pearl. Let's do it."

"I'll do whatever you want, Master~."

"No. What I want for you this night is to do as you like. You deserve that much at least."

"You're just like. **Her**."

They captured each other's lips and began to roam and become familiar with each other.

'_I'll never be like her_.'

_(Love!)_

_If you kiss me goodnight,_

_I'll know, everything is alright,_

_Second chances won't leave us alone,_

_Won't leave us alone,_

_'Cause there's faith in love_

/

_Surf to me,_

_Whatever you want,_

_And whenever you're breezing through,_

_Keep tearing my world apart._

_As we lost the light,_

_Wet cash on the bar,_

_She fell a victim to a violent wave,_

_And died on the jagged rocks._

Steven held Rose down on the bed. She was pressing herself against his waist, occasionally rocking and grinding with him. Her skin was soft against his lips and she let out the occasional giggle while he was peppering her neck with licks and nibbles.

"Somebody's really enjoying themselves."

"You smell like candy, so I thought I see if the same was true for taste."

"Well, how do I taste?"

"Like salt and sweat."

She grabbed him by the cheeks and French-kissed her son with a smug, yet fiery passion. He followed suit and continued after she stopped."

"Well, you taste like pure liquor."

"You call it liquor. I call it liquid courage."

"Ha ha. While we on topic of liquor, how you give these two girls some attention?" She toward gestured her exposed chest.

"Sure, but I wonder if you have an off button?" He said as he kissed her lips before lowering his head towards her large breast.

"I do, but you have to find it." She moaned a bit as Steven massaged her soft mounds.

"Oh boo! You can't give your son a hint?" He smirked as he saw her reaction to twisting her nipples.

"[husky] T-then there would be any fun to have. Doesn't the mystery excite you?" He knew just where to get her going.

"I feel like it does more for you than it would for me."

"How about you use that tongue for something else besides talking?"

"Alright but keep talking like that and I might have to stop." He clamped his mouth over her left breast and began suckling. She wanted to make a baby joke, but felt it was a bit too weird. Well, weird in the sense that it would make the mood more awkward than it was already.

"You and I both know we are in too deep (and wasted) to stop now."

_But don't believe it's a never-ending summer,_

_'Cause they don't exist._

_Tied around your tongue in all the rage and spit,_

_So why am I the one falling apart?_

_'Cause you don't even know you're an angel,_

_Foolish am I for the times I come and go,_

_These stars defy love, so I close my eyes,_

_And sleep inside your worn-in bed outline._

Steven had a thing for women with large bosoms, as he discovered early on in life. Yes, they're just mounts of fat, but they were wonderful mounts. Take for instance this moment he was experiencing. He sat on the edge of his bed, Rose kneeling in front of him, as she caressed his shaft with her massive boobs, and covered the head with her tongue and saliva. For Steven, it was pure ecstasy. For Rose, it's a show to witness. She just loved to look up and see the faces he made when she twisted a certain way, or rolled her tongue, circling the tip of his well-endowed dick.

'_My baby has grown nicely.'_

"See, Mom? If you did this more and talked less, we can both get along nicely."

She returned his suggestion by scraping her front teeth across the tip, giving her the best painfilled, yet, oddly orgasmic, face she has ever seen on anybody she been with.

"Mmmf!"

"O-okay. I get it. Just never do that again." He pet her hair, before shoving her face into his pelvis, forcing her to deepthroat his member. "Unless, of course, I say so."

_Splash over your body while you drown on me,_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet._

_Enter the galaxy of our sober demise,_

_To the young and without type,_

_In the morning hear all the birds sing,_

_It never stops,_

_Then, with tears in your eyes,_

_You smiled dressed in Coppertone tan lines._

_Oh oh I hope you don't regret me,_

"Rose, you got a little a "stuff" on your lip right there." He said as he backed away from his mother's advances. She grabbed him by his shoulders and crashed their mouths together. She then pushed her tongue over his, coding it in a mixture of her spit, and his cum.

"Yuck! You, sick bitch!"

"Serves you right. You don't forced tea down a woman's throat. Especially if it's a rather large batch too." The smugness on her face could have cover half the state.

"Sorry. But I figured with your experience, you could handle a little roughness. Didn't think you be such a pussy about it."

No quicker than the statement being made, was Steven laying on his back, with Rose's cunt grinding against his mouth.

"How about I make you eat your words, and my pussy?!"

"Mmm, mmm." All that did was add more pleasure to Rose's already sensitive lips.

"Yes. I could get used to this."

'_Okay, woman. Let's play dirty.'_

He lifted her waist above her head and began to drill his tongue in and out of her folds. That change in position took Rose by surprise. But when the pleasure from her son's skillful tongue over her dizzy brain, she could do no more than sit back enjoy her place below him. He stuck his fingers inside her, and played her guitar, and he was hit all the note.

"Let's get one thing straight." He pressed his teeth against her clit, cause her to spasm. "I'm not Pearl. Remember that well, you fuck MILF." He worked her 'til she was closing in on her climax. "Another thing." He suddenly dropped her back on the bed and looked down at her worn out, blue-balled face. "You cum when I want you to."

"Fuck. You."

_Don't believe it's a never-ending summer,_

_'Cause they don't exist,_

_Tied around your tongue in all the rage and spit,_

_So why am I the one falling apart?_

_'Cause you don't even know you're an angel,_

_Foolish am I for the times I come and go,_

_These stars defy love, so I close my eyes,_

_And sleep inside your worn-in bed,_

_And it won't be long till we drop this match (oh),_

_When I burn to your fingertips, you can throw what's left?_

"Oh God, fuck!" She cried as she was being pinned from behind by Steven, as he was thrusting fiercely against her rather nice and thicc ass. She was on cloud 9 and she was still climbing. "Harder, baby! Fuck me harder, baby boy! Show momma what you got!"

"Would you just shut up. I swear to God, if you make one sound, I'm gonna…"

"Less talking, more fuck-ING!" She didn't expect him to slap her rear that hard.

"That's what I've been telling you all fucking night." That didn't mean she didn't like it.

"You fuck like a virgin who never touched himself." He didn't know what that meant but he still didn't like it.

"Didn't. I. Say. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Woman?!" With each strike, Rose's smile grew wider and wider. If he kept this up, she was going to finish all over his big, throbbing dick.

"If I call you "daddy", will I get a decent fuck out of you?"

Steven felt a vein ready to pop on his forehead. He pushed her head against the pillows and his mind blanked has he took of the reigns and pounded her pussy like it was cake. And today was his birthday.

_So long, let's go and play those games you like,_

_Let's go and play those games you like._

Rose's brain was fucked stupid after the second orgasm, and Steven showed no signs of stopping. All she could do was lay on her back, as he gripped her chest possessively and fired into her like an overcharged piston. She would have thought that maybe teasing him was a bad idea, but she was so high off sex, she couldn't do too much of that.

"Finally. I found your god forsaken Off Button. I think I'm about to cum from the silence."

She didn't have the strength to produce a response beyond, "Fuck!" and the occasional groan.

"That's what I like to here. I hope for a standing ovation as I give your pussy a nice white-wash."

'_He's bluffing.' _Then she felt her insides being flooded with his cum, causing her to have one final climax.

_But don't believe,_

_'Cause yesterday I found her with her clothes still wet,_

_Crying in the shower on her knees she screamed;_

_"Why the fuck am I falling apart?"_

"God damn, Rose! How about that for a decent fuck, broad?" She reached out, smothered him with kisses and licks over his face. Her hands roamed all over his body as they laid beneath the comforter.

"Yes, Daddy!"

_'Cause you don't even know you're an angel,_

_Foolish am I for the times I come and go,_

_These stars defy love, so close my eyes,_

_I'll sleep inside your worn-in bed,_

_And it woke me up like a heart attack._

_When you talk in your sleep I'll be there to slow your breath._

**_Thanks again for make this story #1. Remember We're are One, but we're perfect. But, don't be a fool. This isn't a cliffhanger. There are at least two more stages to go through. Sorry if the lemon was sour, or trashy. Not the best I'm afraid, but I tried. If it seems full of discontent, well has anyone else had drunken sex. I'll be the first to say it's not always pretty. Oh well, 'til next time. -NNW(EcriteExpert)_**


	5. Dropping Tension

Want to know what's Rose's favorite part of falling asleep after a night of epic, mind-numbing sex? Being the first one to wake up, getting that chance lay there in bed, gather your senses, as you get to stare at the one who made reach highs only obtainable when you do it with them. He looked so peaceful, and so relaxed. He looked even better now that dirty scowl wasn't on his handsome face anymore.

_She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_

_One million branches and she loves every one_

_"Mom and dad, did you search for me?_

_I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"_

'_Steven, the things you could do a woman.' _She played with a lock of his long hair. _'It makes me wonder; just how many smiles did you put on women's face growing up?!'_

It was like Rose was reliving those magical days when Greg was her's, and still alive. She would always watch him sleep in the morning light as a child would their favorite cartoon. Rose couldn't help but to giggle at his drooling face. She just couldn't believe he was finally her baby. Her lover. Finally, she had her son back.

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows_

_You screamed over the sound_

_And as we own this night_

_I put your body to the test with mine_

_This love was out of control_

_3-2-1 where did it go?_

"_Oh, my sweet, sweet boy, it's been far too long. The last time I saw you, your head barely beat my waist. But, even that intimidatingly strong, powerful frame of yours, you still a docile creature. However…" _She carefully straddled her partner, streaming her fingers delicately across his rugged chin. Her fingers tingled with goosebumps.

"…_You're my Adonis. All mine to touch, to see and to hold. You're the fire that has forged the whims of my heart. I want to be your every waking sight. Your lucid dream. You can be my little prince, then we can discover that universe when a child-like wonder. I don't care what we do, just don't ever leave my side again." _Her lips brushed against his neck. He smelled was making her drunk again. She sniffed his hair and exhaled in a silence of ecstasy. She dropped down against Rose didn't how she did without her baby boy all these years. _"you'll probably hate me again when you wake up huh? I know I have never really been around to see you growing up Steven. Understand, I couldn't face you. Not after what I did. I loved you, my son. I'd loved you since you come into this world. You brought me so much joy, and I wish I was strong enough to tell you truth that day. The truth of my past. The part about me being cover artist wasn't a lie. But please realize that you are more special than you are. You're a gift to this world and you don't even realize things you do to people. Oh, you're my lucky boy. So, forgive me. I'm not a saint, and I have made some dark deals in my life. And I did it all for you. I can't bring you around that and around me. If those people tried to change you or worst, hurt you; I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to enjoy this moment of peace with you. Listening to the beat of your heart, feeling arms around my waist, and hear you say, "I love you" every day until eternity is over." _She laid down against his frame, speckles of tears peppered his chest.

"I never once hated you Rose_._" She shook trying to hold herself close to him.

_Now don't be crazy_

_Yes now of course you can stay here._

_Been in a touring band for going on ten years._

_"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."_

_I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out_

_It gets you down,_

_We've all been there sometimes_

_But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again_

'_He heard everything. Every word I said, my guilty and my shame. And yet…'_

Steven sat up on the bed and placed the pink-haired woman in his lap. Resting her back against his body, he cupped her chin, tilting her sad, adorable face to her left. He placed all his repressed love and affection into her with a fiery kiss. She reached back and cupped his handsome face. She didn't deserve him, but she couldn't do without him any longer. She picked up his right hand in hers and trailing it up her body until finally resting it on her bosom. He gently massaged his lover, and she quietly moaned as they continued to trade spit. She brought her free hand back down and went work on her aching lips. She slowly ran her fingers over her clit, as if she was tuning a violin. Her lover released her from his grip and began to lick her nape and nibble her ear. Rose sucked her teeth, as two wide fingers replaced her own. She could feel his spear pressed up against her entrance. She felt like was soaring and, with him, she could go higher.

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows_

_You screamed over the sound (over the sound)_

_And as we own this night_

_I put your body to the test with mine_

_This love was out of control_

_3-2-1 where did it go?_

_If I were you I'd put that away_

_See, you're just wasted_

_And thinking 'bout the past again_

_Darling, you'll be okay_

_And she said,_

"Steven? Oh God, Steven?" She moaned as she stared down at his cock with hunger.

"Yes, my lover?"

"I-I. Mommy needs you. She needs to help her out. Right here, right now."

"And what does mommy need her little boy to do?" Her heart swelled the instance she her him purr the word.

"She needs her 'big boy' to give her a good pounding. So, she can ride out this fucking wave of ecstasy home. Please, make love to your poor mother."

He suddenly stopped everything, as she caught her breath in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

She pawed at his face, trying to bather him with kiss, hoping to convince him to keep going.

"Please baby. Mommy do anything for you. She gives everything you ask for. Just don't left her burning up. Not like this."

_"If you were me, you'd do the same_

_'Cause I can't take anymore_

_I'll draw the shades and close the door_

_Everything's not alright and I would rather..."_

He grabbed her wrist and shoved her back onto the bed. He stood on the floor, while her legs hung off the king-sized bed. He pressed his dick into her swollen cunt and whisper deep into her ear; "Then I swear you'll never leave."

She knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. So, she laid back, and prepared herself to ride to hell and back with her momma boy.

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows_

_You screamed over the sound (over the sound)_

_And as we own this night_

_I put your body to the test with mine_

_This love was out of control_

_Tell me where did it go?_

…

They sat in the living room, spooning each other in front of the fireplace. She rested her partially nude body against him. She loved the way his shirt was so baggy it was like she was wearing a blanket that was wrapped in his, everything. It wasn't as good as him grabbing and massaging her rear, after a good love making session. She loved his kisses. Especially now that they were just for her.

"I'm sorry I never said before, but I do love you, Mother. I'm sorry I rejected you last while you were drinking and left you crying here. I don't care what you've done in the past. I don't need to know that right now. I only wish I got to know you before we got to this point. I can't lie, do feel shame for what we did, but I'm happy we did it. We wouldn't have gotten this far, yet this close if wasn't for our drunken mistakes. I'll still love you, Rose. No matter what is before us. Our past stand behind us now, so let's start a new life, together."

"Why does the impossible sound so easy when it comes from you?"

"Because, I do anything in this world, if it meant I would make them happy."

"Steven. You're too good for me. You could have shared the same love and mercy with anyone else and yet to you chose me. I know I'm not your first, and I doubt I'll be your last, but just know If do find yourself loving someone else, well could promise me one?"

"Of course, Mother. Anything."

"Will you always keep me first?"

"Oh Rose, you didn't even have to ask."

She couldn't be happier with how her life turned out.

**Ding-Dong.**

That broke serenity of the moment.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked towards the door. And please put on same pants."

"What, you going to spank me, momma's boy?"

"I just might, daddy's girl."

_**I hope everybody enjoyed this update to the story. I don't know when the next update will be but I can't wait to see yall guys again. Always open for Q/As and request. Just place everything in the comments below.**_


	6. Premature Ends

"Amethyst?!"

She stood in the foyer, briskly dusting the cabinets. She prayed that he didn't find her, but she knew that it would go unanswered. "Amethyst, wait." She stood petrified with fear. He was standing in the doorway, and she could hear his heavy breathing. She had hope that he would give up looking all over the house for her. Didn't she make it clear that she didn't want to be found?

"Yes, Master Steven?"

"Amethyst, please, don't say that."

"It's a respect thing, sir. Nothing more than a gesture, Master Steven."

"Oh."

"Was there something you wanted, sir?"

"Ummm, you look nice today?"

_Really? That's the best you could come up with?!_

"This is the standard uniform that is required for the servants to wear, Master Steven. I look like this every day."

"Well, I think you pull it off the best. The white shirt matches your hair. And you look amazing in those black stockings. And the matching skirt really brings out your best features."

"Sir try to reserve your hormones. I know it's hard for boys at your age, but you must know it's not appropriate for the boss to make such comments to their employees."

"Oh, come on, Amy."

"Amethyst is preferred, sir."

"You know full well that you guys are more than just employees. Especially when it comes to us."

Steven walked casually towards her, and she made no attempt to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sorry, sire. But I believe that it is best if we keep our relationship professional. Since it didn't work out so well as friends with benefits."

"You weren't a "Friend with Benefits", Amethyst. You actually, mean more than anything to me. That's why I came here to make amends."

"What's that? Forgive me, Master Steven. I couldn't understand you with the triangle-nosed bitch's lips locked over yours, has she rides you like a goddamn bull!"

She accidently knocked over a porcelain vase from the third shelf, causing it to shatter across the wooden floor.

"…"

"…"

"Amy?"

"I shall get a broom, and clean this up right away, Master Steven."

"I don't give a damn about a silly piece of china. It's you I'm more concern with."

"I'm fine, Master Steven. I believe it didn't scratch me."

"But we're not. Amethyst just listen to me please. I can explain my misstep if you just stay and try and talk to me, like an actual human being. He stood behind her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He attempted to place his palm on her, but she swatted him off with her shoulders. She gave him a stern glare and returned to her cleaning.

"That was not very professional, Master Steven."

Steven persisted on, undeterred.

"Amethyst. Please don't be like that. I can't emphasize how badly I've felt about all of this."

"Master Steven, don't you have another _"tutoring session''_ with Mistress Stone?"

"It's _not _like that, Amethyst. It's just-."

"It's just what, Steven?! What was it?! A mistake?! A one-time thing?! Or were you going to say that she meant nothing to you? Or what we did meant less than nothing? That you were just using me? Is that what you were going to say to me." She didn't want to cry in front of him, but goddamn it, it was hard. She couldn't fight the pain anymore.

"Amy. Please."

_Please, don't call me that, Steven._

When his arms wrapped around her, she couldn't resist bawling into his chest.

_Fight it. Fight those urges. Don't let him in. Don't think about those majestic eyes. Strong, secure arms. That terribl-y handsome face._ _Why does it hurt so much to hate you?_

"I didn't know what to do. I was scared, okay? I couldn't just leave her there. If I left her there, she might, m-might… Oh God! I couldn't lose her! You guys are all I have left. She is closest thing I have to an actual mother. I'm sick and deserve everything you have to say to me." He cupped her face and nuzzled his head against hers.

"Steven. Stop this. You're gonna make me quit."

"Please, don't leave me, Amethyst. I can't imagine my world without you in it."

_Steven. You just don't realize what power you have over women. _

"_I love you." _He caressed her features has he placed kisses across her face.

_And the power you have over me._

"I can't take it anymore, Steven." I declared has she pull against his black shirt, deepening the vivid dance of tongues that was on display. He lifted her by the thighs and sat her on the nearest counter and continued they're tender moment. Amethyst raked her nails down his back, and bit into his neck. He groaned as his hands roamed her well-endowed body. She missed her lover's touch.

"Did you mean all those cheesy things you said?"

"Every word. Every syllable. Every vowel. And every notation. I'll always have an exclusive place in my heart for you."

She can't help but to gush over his poetic tone, no matter how cliché it was.

"Prove it to me, baby boy. Show me that your man enough to have me."

"You'll always be my favorite girl, Amethyst."

The feeling of his soft hands flexing and groping her bare ass was a bliss of its own. One hand ran its fingers over and top of her black cherry, and the other gripped her cheek in a vice. Amethyst can't help but to grind her dripping, hot cunt against his crotch. She cursed to the fact he had clothes on, but she honestly didn't care, if it did something to ease her aching heat.

_Oh God, why is his touch so good~?_

"No panties, Mrs. Universe? That's not professional either." He quipped.

_That had a nice ring to it._

"I wasn't under the impression that we were married, Mr. Universe." She nipped at his ear, humming slightly into him.

"We might as well be, I don't see myself marrying someone else."

"What about Dick-Hungry Bird-Woman?"

"Now, now, let's not focus on Pearl and some of her avian qualities. You got _bigger _things to worry about."

"Nothing is bigger than that beak of a nose she carries."

"You know, you talk too much." He pulled her away from his hard-on, which was protruding against the restraints of his jeans. The evidence of her fun was so noticeable, he saw a trail of fluids connecting her to his pants.

"[giggles] Oops."

"Well, it looks like my maid has made a fine mess of my clothing."

"My, my. We can't have that, now can we. You should take those trousers off. And I will make sure your _nice and clean_ down there. Of course, after we have our fun."

"Why thank you Amethyst. That's sure is kind of you." He kissed her luscious lips as he played with her sopping wet pussy. She was already sensitive from all the grinding and to have him moving around inside her, she felt like Steven held lightning in the palms of his hands.

"Fuck~! You are such a tease~."

"Well, you did always like to tease me."

"Et tú, Bruté?"

"Oui m'dame."

Steven awaken the next morning with a note on his chest. After reading the tear-stained parchment, he hung his head, and wanted to die.

_Hey Steven,_

_If you are reading this, I should be heading away from this place. I'm sorry, Steven. I know you loved me. That's is tried and true as the days are long. But the same couldn't be said for me. You are young, Steven, and you have years to search and discover who you are what you want to be, what you want from life and who you wish you to share it with. I loved the time we spent together, and I understand I am solely to blame for your heartache. I had no right to be angry with you. It's probably not my place to tell you, so I'll say what I can. You're a special being, Steven. You'll learn one day that the things that you do to me and Pearl, you'll grow to become a charming lad with women flaunting themselves at you. Please be careful. I hate it if someone hurt you. I don't know if I will ever come back to this place, but I know you'll accept me with open arms when we do cross paths again. I just needed to get away from you, so I can think clearly about my love for you. I left my number at the top of this note, and kiss to remember me by._

_With much love, you're future love, Amethyst._

_**She paints in grey**_

_**And she closes her eyes**_

_**Till the fireworks and palm trees almost look alike**_

_**She looks up to me and whispers**_

_**"I won't be here in a year"**_

_**So I take the long road to think and wonder why**_

_**I can't sleep with all this sunlight**_

_**If there's still evidence of us**_

_**Why can't that be enough?**_

_**I don't mean to drag you down**_

_**You taste just like you always do**_

_**Isabelle hides so I can't find my way**_

_**I'd give anything just to surround your dreams**_

Steven walked into Garnet's office. She was the family priestess, and Steven's greatest mentor. She doted on him, spoiling him until Steven grew tired of it well into his teens. But at this moment, he really needed some comfort and guidance.

"Well hello Steven. You seem down in the dumps. What troubles you my child?"

He picked his head up, and stared into her warms and crackled a small grin.

"I don't want to live anymore."

_**The envy of the dead**_

_**The sound of scissors and sleep**_

_**I can't believe you dreamed and pulled all of your clothes off**_

_**You're not supposed to drink with what's inside your purse**_

_**And not expect me not to call, call you out **_

_**I'm guiding your chin to my lips**_

_**Using only my fingertips**_

_**All we have are parking lots and nowhere to go**_

_**If you love me, then show me more**_

"I see."

"I can't go on anymore. She's gone; she won't return my phone calls. Oh God, why did I cheat on her?"

"All will be fine my child. For the Lord forgives all who repents upon his altar."

"Garnet, can you ask God for a favor on my behalf?"

"Steven. The Father accept all those who cry out to him. Come now, I'll pray with you. Just close your eyes and say what's on your heart."

Steven thought about all that he did to her, every word said between them, and the final testament of their love. With a steady mind, and calm heart, he put on everything into his request.

"Lord, take my eternal soul, and protect Amethyst through out the days of her life. So that one day, she'll come back to me again."

"Lord, have mercy on your broken child."

_**Isabelle watches me from far away**_

_**I'd give anything just to surround your dreams**_

_**I know you like when the temperature rises to a boiling heat**_

_**The chlorine and wine found**_

_**He sees through her nightgown**_

_**And everything fades away**_

_**The stars awake**_

_**But we can't see them out**_

_**So why pretend?**_

_**Is there a train that travels back to yours at 5am?**_

_**Or are we walking?**_

_**Car alarms and leaves that blow**_

_**They're calling out our names**_

_**But it's gone too far**_

_**Your butane mouth will spit me into flames**_

_**Run!**_

_**Sorry 'bout it, I can't help it**_

_**I'm an anarchist in love**_

_**And I forgot to call you**_

_**I can't break you down while **_

_**I think about honey and the sweet New York sounds**_

_**Isabelle hides so I can't find my way**_

_**I'd give anything to carry on and on and on the same way **_

_**The temperature rises to this boiling heat**_

_**The chlorine and wine found**_

_**He sees through her nightgown**_

_**As Saturday burns away**_

_**Back in the days when I was young**_

_**I'm not a kid anymore**_

_**But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again**_

_**Back in the days when I was young**_

_**I'm not a kid anymore**_

_**But some days I sit and wish I was a kid again**_

_And there she stood…_

"Hey. It's been a while, huh?"

"Amethyst?!"

"Yeah, Ste-Man. You're a lot bigger than the last time we seen each other. I figured you be here when you called me last night."

There she stood. White hair waving with the sea salt wind. Her face free from blemish and scars. Her eyes sparkled like fireworks, and shined brighter than the Sun. His heart skipped beats as he kneeled to reached out and stroke her cheek.

"You're real!" He spoke with wonder as his fingers graze her familiar hazelnut complex. _He really does answer prayers._Steven gave a content sigh. _I don't mind going to Hell for them._

"*giggles* I guess I am. But I wonder…" She said as she cupped his face, her watery eyes stared lovingly into his own. "Can I be your Mrs. Universe, Steven?"

Tears streamed his face as he smiled her way.

"There was never a time that you weren't my girl."

They silently cradled each other in a tearful embrace, nuzzling and kissing at one another. Unbeknownst to the two lovers, they had a partially nude audience, green with envy of her white-haired rival.

"Welcome back, _**HomeWrecker!"**_ She growled as she shattered her glass. The alcohol burned but didn't deter her glare.

_**Well this the end of the Book, and have plans for a sequel so yay. Thanks for reader, what you know what you think so leave a few reviews and PM if you have ideas or request. See ya next time.**_


End file.
